Alone Forever
by yo wuz up
Summary: Where Cloud enters ShinRa and meets Sephiroth and Zack, and how does Hojo get into all this?
1. Welcome to ShinRa

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7

Summery: Cloud enters academy of SOLDIER. Grows fond of Zack and Zack's superior Sephiroth. As Hojo a scientist of Shin-Ra looks through all the SOILDERS he mentally chooses another puppet when he finishes his last.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Shin-Ra  
Prologue

_Cloud pov  
_

I cannot describe that day. I met him he had just that wired allure that made people like him. His friends, girls even Sephiroth likes him. I had no chance of getting close to him. What was I nothing just like everyone told me. From this point on I new I was but a pawn. So why is he giving me that look of sorrow… why?

Chapter 1: Welcome to Shin-Ra 

The rain poured on all the new cadets. Some came from the other side of the world some came from just a town over. The new arrivals of Shin-Ra gathered in the courtyard soon to be sorted into classes and rooms. A raven haired man standing around 6ft stood proud as he looked over all the cadets staring at him in awe and the silver haired general beside him.

"Lot's of them to cut this year. Looks like fun this year." A dark voice came from the general beside him giving him some jumpstart. "Yea… I can't wait to see who I can fail." He gave an evil smile and laughter which made the general smile.

The general turned his back and walked away. "I'm wet and tired tell me if anything interesting happens Zack."

"Hahaha. No problem Sephiroth." As soon as he was out of sight a cheerful grin appeared on his face. "Anything you say buddy."

His eyes traced over all the new cadets chatting excitedly about being here. His eyes skimmed all of them till he came to one.

A blonde haired man stood slightly slouched and his head looking at the ground. His longish blonde hair was draped over his eyes from the rain. Zack couldn't help but to frown at him. 'That's not what a SOLDIER should look like. No gloomy faces in my battalion. The next thing he found himself doing was making his way through the crowd of cadets till he was about 15 feet from him.

Two bigger guys came walking up to him. "Yo. Blondie you are in the wrong place. This is SOLDIER." They gave him a slight nudge to get their attention. He looked up at them his hair still obscured his eyes from Zack's sight. "Hey answer me!" He took his big fist and it came in contact with Cloud head in between the eyes.

Zack ran up stopped the overly large man from coming on again to him again gave him a glare. "If you were in my battalion right now hitting another SOLDIER of your own rank would be severe." Zack picked up the soaked blonde haired man and pulled him onto his back. "Go back in line and follow instructions I am taking this guy onto that bench over there." The large man slunk away into the crowd again with his friend. Zack walked over to a bench and sat down the semi-conscious man to try to help in anyway possible.

To be continued…..

This is my first final fantasy 7 fic I hope I did okay let me know if I did anything wrong or some info is wrong plz read & review 


	2. Not In My Battalion

Chapter 2: Not In My Battalion

Zack gently put the Blonde haired man on the bench and reached into his jacket to get some medicine. "A good SOLDIER is always prepared ne?"

He applied some medicine to where he was hit. Since the blonde hair was asleep Zack started to stroke to unconscious boy. "You look so young why waste your life here.

A groan came from the battered up SOLDIER startling him. "AHH! Oh, hey you awake?" "…." The blonde hair stood up held his head and walked off muttering either curses or confused words proof of a new concussion forming. Zack gave him a cheerful smile "Shy little one we have here. Hahahaha." '_Oh yea I have work to do. Damn' _

All the talking SOLDIERS were loud ready to move on. Everyone seized talking when Zack went to the front and started to announce everything. "Now here are all your sheets these sheets do not lose and you will be in these single cabins till the higher ups decide where to put you all." He looks down at the papers. "But, since there are hundreds of them I will just leave them here with the 3rd class SOLDIERS. Well hope to see you around bye." Zack hopped off the platform and went on his way to go see Sephiroth. Who was sitting in a corner watching everything from under a silver and black umbrella that said 'Sephiroth's do not touch' sheltered him from the rain. Zack took the seat next to him. While trying to get under the umbrella but, he kept on moving away.

"Are you sure you want to leave it to the 3rd class SOLDIERS?" inching away some more "Ahh common Sephy. You can't keep them on a leash forever. When the new ones come in it's time to move on." Zack then tried to grab the umbrella but it was a failure before he thought of it "What about the blond hair he looked out of it."

His mind whirled around who he was talking about. "Oh, so you saw him. Mr. Chocobo. What do you mean?" Zack gave him an innocent face as he pulled a yellow umbrella out of nowhere "Last year a guy got brutally beaten up and you just ignored him like he wasn't there." He rose to his feet in self defense. "Hey, hey I just got a girlfriend and I was dreaming about her!" "I knew it." There was a short and startled gasp and Zack fell to his knees dropping his umbrella. "Quit changing the subject. We were talking about the Chocobo now we are talking about my life? MEANIE! I bet you are jealous." "I'm just making you feel bad and you dropped your umbrella. Anyway he looks like he is depressed or something, keep an eye on him SOLDIERS can't be depressed don't ask me why because you know why." Zack looked down at the ground in a depressing manner. "Yeah." Then in an instant he became overly happy again. Picking up his umbrella off the ground then shaking it all of Sephiroth. "Do not worry. I will hover over him like a mother Chocobo AHAHAHA."

Sephiroth stood up and began to walk away from the insane black haired man to the podium where they were giving the forms out, when something caught his eye. The blonde hair was looking the same as before but with a wired sense on determination like that made him more enduring. "I wonder what made him like that. Hojo better not get word of this guy. Or all hell will break loose."

Author not Sorry it's not very long again XD it will get longer though and better  
I'm not too fond of this chapter but I hope you like it  
thank you soo much for the review! AngelusTheAngelicDemon Yes CloudXZack,   
ZackXAeris, AerisXCloud 


	3. Sky

Review responses:   
Cloud got punched right in the forehead and hit a few more times. Sephiroth's smile yes, is deliberate. Nope don't worry Zack isn't twisted he just acts like it XD

Chapter 3: Sky

The next day after the new SOLDIERS settled in and began training the next day. Today they were getting collected by 2 elder SOLDIERS to be shown around. They were put in a hall and 1st class SOLDIERS went around collecting them 2 higher classmen per SOLDIER. Zack and Sephiroth always tortured some big bully type guy. When they were through with them the cadet was always as tame as a dog. No one knew how they did it but most of them say it is torture.

"Hey, Zack." The tall general's voice shook the raven haired man out of his trade mark smile into a mischievous grin. "What is it?" Zack's eyes went over all the remaining SOLDIERS there turn to choose was coming. "Let's get the blonde hair." "What?" For the first time Sephiroth saw his buddy completely lost and not following was he was saying. "There is something wrong with him and I need to get closer to him." Zack let out a sigh. "All right buddy it's your funeral."

Zack and Sephiroth hopped off their platform and went to claim the blonde SOLDIER from anyone else. Sephiroth just led Zack there and Zack grabbed his hand pulling him away into the garden where they had put there base.

Blonde hair continued to look down like he didn't want to be grabbed and looked away from them making him feel somewhat un-easy. "It's a gorgeous day eh?" "Yeah it is. I guess." Both of the high class SOLDIERS jumped at his voice coming out of nowhere. Well they knew he had a voice so why did it scare him this much? Zack looked into the eyes for the first time of the blonde SOLDIER.

"Blue." His eyes bright were like the eternal blue sky of his homeland. Sephiroth also seemed to notice this. "Y-Your eyes." The general was stuttering so un-like him. "There blue." When the blonde hair didn't seem to ice he responded really coldly. "Yeah you got a problem with it green eyes." He gave a sharp look and began to walk away. Zack naturally reached out to hold him back. He looked back at them waiting for a reason. "Tomorrow we meet here 7 A.M. Also what is your name?" "Cloud." Zack took in a breath and let him go. Sephiroth stood beside him. "He's going to be tough to break." All Zack could do at that moment was nod but deep inside he was wondering what is he breaks them?


	4. Room Mate

Chapter 4: Room mate

Cloud went to his room to get a small nap in and relax in this new lifestyle. He used his keycard to open his bedroom door. Inside there was 2 beds, 2 closets and 1 room. Cloud let out a sigh and began to get curious who would be his companion to give him hell.

Cloud sat on the bed and found something in it. _'Oh shit is it a person sleeping here!'_ He rose to hi feet and carefully un-made his bed to look inside. He looked inside and grabbed his suitcase. "How did that get here?"

He placed it on the ground when the door shot open. The black haired man who Cloud had just escaped from had come back to haunt him. "Yeah! Relaxing time! Long day. Eh? Cloud?" He just appeared out of nowhere and began talking the next thing Cloud knew he was sitting beside him on his bed.

"Oh. I see you found your suitcase. I rescued it for you. You had left it in the rain and never went back to get it." Cloud just stared at him still trying to understand where he had just popped out from. "Wow my eyes weren't deceiving me your eyes, man there blue. Shiny blue eyes and golden hair that's unusual."

Zack sat closer and closer to him touching his face to get a better look at his eyes. And stroke his hair.

"Do you mind?" Cloud backed away from him and completely ignored him. He got up and went to the other bed giving him a hard glare. "What do you want?" His cold voice did not seem to faze the older SOLDIER at all. Zack just sat there with his head resting on his hand giving him a smile. Cloud was completely ignored.

"You're new here."

Cloud could not tell what he was up to so he just nodded. "Good then you have to listen to me. Come on. I want to show you around here." Zack stood up from the bed grabbed Cloud around the wrist pulled him to his feet and forced Cloud out of the room.

"What? Hey? Huh? Damn you!"

Clouds complaining and fighting back was futile nothing fazed the older one. As no reaction was made he became quieter and quieter till they were walking in silence.

"This is the lab, and this is the Turks room, and this is the way out and here OH it's dinner time I wonder what is for dinner?"

Inside there was many SOLDIERS there eating and chattering rather loudly. This was going to be fun.

To be continued…

Author note sorry it's short again I have no idea what to do now TT Help


	5. Yearning

Chapter 5: Yearning

"This is the dining hall isn't it noisy? Everyone here has no manners." Zack announced as they entered. Every looked at them just as Zack slapped Cloud on the back."

Zack pulled Cloud into a chair at one of the tables.

"Yo, Zack! Come sit with us! Not with the crap-soldier!" One obnoxious soldier yelled right to them from the other end of the hall.

Zack shook off the request and continued his pointless chatter about something I didn't really care about.

The Soldier immediately felt threatened and made his way towards. Giving a glare down on Zack and Cloud he sat right in between them. Cloud didn't even try to oppose him just went limp and stood up. Not too long after that he left.

"Yo, wait up Cloud!" Zack stuffed his mouth full with the rest of his food and stood up. He got as far as the other side of the table before the hot-headed soldier spoke.

"Give up on him Zack. You must've seen that guys eyes. No future here. Let the garbage take itself out is my motto." The soldier then took a couple bites out of Cloud's food before his head was slammed into it by Zack.

"Don't piss me off. You are in a different unit ne? I will make sure to bring you hell."

Cloud continued his way out of the dining hall. Feeling a little dozy, he ought to go back to bed. However finding which way led was more difficult then he led to believe.

"I wonder if all soldiers are like that man." Cloud thought aloud.

He walked down corridor after corridor looking for familiar ground to go by. Soon after he found his room and took note on where it was located. Laying down for some sleep a haunting dream engulfed him.

_Flash back _

_"Cloud?__" a__ young lady stood staring down at him; who was __lying__ on the grass. Brown hair, short skirt complimented by a vest and big brown eyes looking down on him._

_"__Tifa__"__ his__ voice strung out in disorientation. Sitting up to get his bearing he looked around. _

_"Have you seen my mother? She went into the fields and hasn't come back yet__..."__ She asked him curiously._

_"No I haven't seen her. I haven't at all." He sat up __looking at his friend. _

_"Okay I will go look for her. See __ya__ later." She waved while she walked away, towards the fields of __Nibelheim_

_Clouds got up and walked back into the small town. There was a ruckus about someone had died. _

_End of flashback_

"Cloud. Cloud. Cloud!" A deeper voice was trying to reach him.

Successfully ignoring it, a large hand ripped off the pillow he was using and with the other hand his foot was grabbed. The hand pulled and Cloud flew across the room face down on the floor. The hand was still hold his foot so he wouldn't go out the window.

"Morning buddy, it's 8a.m and you promised that Sephy and I would get to train you. It will be extra hard because you late." His smile leaked all over his voice.

It would be a horrid day.

To be continued...

Author note: I took some time off to work on my writing quality so enjoy!


End file.
